It wasn't supposed to be like this
by the4elementals
Summary: It was just like any other mission, and it definitely wasn't supposed to end like this. Just a quick little one shot I wrote during my free time, feel free to read and comment. Thanks.


**It wasn't supposed to be like this.**

Blood. So much how things work out like this, one moment everything seems fine and the next, well you can take a guess what happens next.

* * *

><p>It was an ordinary mission just like any other, or at least that's what they thought. It was just Control Freak, he was never one known for extreme violence like he did today. But it appears we wrong, and we paid the ultimate price for underestimating him. Well I did at least.<p>

There's blurs of colors everywhere. I think I see red hair or is that orange? I think I can hear voices. Am I dead yet?

"_Friend Raven! We must help Robin!" _the voice calls out shakily.

"_Star… he's lost a lot of blood I don't think-" _I hear another voice call out

"_NO. We mustn't speak like that, there is always a way! Please there must be something we can do" _

"_Little Lady Raven is right, he's lost too much blood all we can do is be here for him,"_

"_Please friends, Robin..he cannot, he can't…" _It almost sounds like she's going to cry.

Wait Starfire? If only I could open my eyes. *groans* Damn I shouldn't have moved, that hurt like hell.

"_Robin!" _Starfire yells, I assume she's coming towards me.

"_Hang on Star, I think I might be able to do something. Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"_

Oh god, what is she doing? _Gasp_ there's a sharp pain going up my chest, fuck this hurts even more than it did before. Just leave me be Rae, it's better this way.

"_Friend Raven please you must stop he looks like he's in more pain"_

"_Quiet Starfire. I got this. Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"_

_Grunts. _You should listen to Star, this is worse than before. Wait, no I think I'm feeling something. Ya its almost like this warm feeling, but shouldn't I people grow cold when they die.

I gasp as I'm able to open my eyes.

"_Starefire?" _god I sound so weak.

"_Friend Robin you are awake!"_

"_Ya. I am...wha-what happened?" _I may be able to talk, but it hurts too much to speak.

Suddenly her demeanor changes from relief to anger. Was it that bad?

"_It was control freak. He did this to you, that Clorbag. But do not fear friend he is no longer an issue." _she said darkly. Does..does that mean?

"_Star, what did you do?" _I called out in a whisper."_Do not worry, I only did to him what he intended for you." _No she doesn't mean she

"_Starfire. Is Control Freak alive?" _I'm able to muster enough strength to say it in a leader tone.

"_Oh! Of course! He is merely the hurt, I know your views on taking someones life, but do not fear he will not cause harm to anyone" _Oh thank, who was it? X'hal? Ya that's it. Thank X'hal she didn't do what I think she did.

I inhale a sharp breath. Well this isn't good, the pain is coming back. But now its worse, its almost like BB is stepping on me in elephant form.

"_Star..I-I don't think I have much time." _I managed to weakly say.

"_No! Please Robin, you can't leave me." _she choked out.

I chuckled to myself, I always thought I'd be the one saying that.

"_Look Star-"_

"_No Robin. You must not speak that way. It is going to be the O-kay, friend Raven can help."_

"_Star..please...I-I love you." _I say with as much passion I could muster.

"_Oh Robin. I have felt the love you too." _she said with tears streaming down her face.

"_This is it.. good-good bye Star…." _I say as my eyelids droop and everything fades away.

* * *

><p>As the young hero drew his last breath, The day went on with not a cloud in sight and the sun shone high in the sky, life is ironic and not all those who perish die when times seem bleak. So the birds chirped and children laughed but the young Tamaranian girl cried out into the world for her lost love on that beautiful spring day, one that he would not enjoy. It was just a simple mission, and it definitely wasn't supposed to end like this.<p>

**Soooooo, how'd I do? Was it bad? Good, Tolerable, absolutely horrid and I should just quit now. This was my first fanfic so reviews would be nice. Also sorry if my formatting is off, I'll try to make it better next time. Kay Thanks!**


End file.
